


The Best Medicine

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write one where the reader gets sick and Sam and Dean leave Gadreel and Castiel to watch over her because they have a case. The two of them are clueless and adorable as the reader watches them fumble around with things to make her feel better. Laughter is the best of medicine she tells them as they unknowingly act clueless at all human things like soups, medicine, body temperature. I just think it would be cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

Warnings: Sick reader

Fic:

“Take care of her Cas, Gadreel, I mean it,” Sam says, shouldering his hunting bag.

“She had better be alive when we come back,” Dean says, “And the bunker better be intact.”

“I don’t understand why we can’t just heal her,” Cas says.

“Because she doesn’t want you to,” you say, leaning against the doorframe, a blanket wrapped tightly around you.

“Hey Sweetheart,” Dean says, taking note of your presence, “Take care hear?” He gives you a hug and whispers in your ear, “Get better ok?” You nod and give him a weak smile, hugging him back.

“You’ll feel better soon,” Sam promises, taking his turn to hug you.

“You guys be safe,” you tell them as they head off towards the Impala.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to heal you?” Cas asks, “It’s not a problem.”

“Save your grace for broken bones and fatal wounds,” you tell him.

“But healing you would be simple,” Gadreel reasons.

“Really, guys, I just need to rest,” you tell them before you begin coughing, “Some medicine wouldn’t hurt though, maybe some soup later.”

“Here,” Gadreel says, wrapping his arm around you to hold you up as he walks you towards the living room. You were perfectly fine walking on your own, but you lean on him for support anyway.

Gadreel lays you back against the couch as Cas comes back into the room with an armful of medicine. You laugh as Cas drops them all onto a neighboring chair. “I didn’t know which would be best,” Cas admits, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, “I thought it best to bring them all instead of bringing the wrong thing.”

“Thanks Cas,” you giggle before your coughing takes over again. Cas begins looking through the bottles and boxes almost frantically, Gadreel joining him.

“Which is the right one?” Gadreel asks, tossing a bottle to the side.

“I’m not sure,” Cas responds. You can’t help but laugh at their panicked actions. “This isn’t funny Y/N,” Cas tells you, “Dean says we have to keep you alive, how can we do that if we don’t know how to help?”

“It’s ok Cas,” you laugh, “This isn’t going to kill me.” The two of them look helpless as they rummage through the pile of medicine. “You didn’t have to bring the whole medicine cabinet,” you tell them, “That one there will do.” You point to a bottle of cough medicine and Gadreel picks it up. His eyes narrow as he reads the tiny print on the bottle. "Cas, would you mind getting me some water?” you ask, coughing at the end of your request. Cas nods before heading off towards the kitchen.

When he’s satisfied, Gadreel opens the bottle and shakes two pills into his hand. “The bottle says you should take two,” Gadreel announces, examining the pills in his hand, “Are they sure that’s correct? They’re so tiny.” You can’t help but giggle.

“That’s perfect,” you tell him, holding your hand out. Gadreel places the pills in your hand as Cas returns with a glass of water. They watch as you swallow the pills.

“Do you feel better?” Cas asks.

“It takes a little while to kick in,” you tell him, settling back against the couch, hoping to get some rest.

“This is very inefficient,” Gadreel complains. You smirk as you shut your eyes.

“I just need some rest,” you mumble, turning over and pulling the blanket tighter around you.

“Call us if you need anything,” Cas says.

“Thanks guys,” you say before drifting off to sleep.

***

“She feels too warm,” you hear Gadreel say as you begin to wake up.

“You’re right,” Cas agrees, his hand on your forehead.

“I’m freezing,” you say, a cold chill tearing through you.

“That’s impossible,” Gadreel says, “You feel like you’re on fire.”

“She is shivering,” Cas notes. He disappears before quickly reappearing with a heap of blankets. Handing some to Gadreel, they wrap the blankets around you and tuck you in. “There,” Cas says, admiring their work, “That should keep you very warm.”

“I feel like a mummy,” you respond, the blankets tucked so tightly around you that you feel stuck.

“You will not become a mummy,” Gadreel states, “Castiel and I will not allow it.” You giggle and try to stifle your coughing.

“Are you hungry?” Cas asks, “I recall you mentioning wanting a soup.”

“A soup,” you repeat with a chuckle, “Yeah, some soup would be nice. Maybe some chicken noodle?”

“Of course,” Gadreel answers, “Anything you need.” He walks off towards the kitchen while Cas checks your temperature again.

“Are you sure you’re not too warm?” Cas asks, his hand pressed against your forehead.

“This is much better, thanks Cas,” you tell him with a weak smile.

“Um, Castiel,” Gadreel calls, “I require your assistance.”

“I’ll be right back,” Cas tells you, leaving to join Gadreel in the kitchen. “What is it?” you hear Cas ask.

“I don’t understand, what exactly is a ‘chicken noodle?’” Gadreel asks.

“A type of poultry pasta I presume,” Cas answers. You hear them rummaging through drawers and cabinets. Everything seems to be going fine until you hear a banging on the countertop.

“Is everything alright in there?” you call.

“Yes, fine!” Cas calls back as the banging continues. Curiosity gets the better of you and you push the blankets from you. Heading to the kitchen, you lean against the doorframe and watch as Cas and Gadreel struggle to open the can.

“What sort of contraption is this?” Gadreel asks as he hits the can against the counter, “There’s no lid to open.”

“Give it to me,” Cas says. He takes the can from Gadreel and snaps his fingers. The next thing you know, there’s a steaming bowl of soup on the countertop. “There,” Cas says, apparently proud of himself.

“You two are ridiculous,” you giggle, moving to take a seat at the table. Their cheeks turn a light shade of pink from having been caught struggling. Gadreel takes the bowl between his hands and places it on the table in front of you.

“I hope this is what you desired,” Gadreel says.

“It’s perfect, thank you Gadreel,” you answer, picking up the spoon, “Thank you both for taking care of me.”

“You’re welcome,” they both say, shuffling their feet.

“I hope you are feeling better,” Cas adds.

“Much better, thank you,” you tell them, “After all, laughter is the best medicine.”


End file.
